Black Phoenix
Appearance Caucasian, with dark brown hair and eyes. Average height, weight, and muscle build. When not traveling, he wears black mainly. A long sleeved tunic with baggy black pants and boots. When on the road, he wears dark colored cloaks. He wears a hard leather hauberk and a fauld over his cloathing. His sword is usually strapped to his waist. He always wears a phoenix necklace that is black and a sing bearing his family seal: the phoenix.﻿ Personal Personality He is very calm and easygoing. He does not like large crowds. He is intelligent, innovative, but he can be lazy in his studies. He can be extremely sarcastic at times. Some people refer to him as wise, but those are very rare moments. History Stephen was born into a minister's family over sixteen years ago. He was raised in a very religous manner and was educated in a religous school for much of his young life. He excelled at his studies, when he wasn't being lazy. When he was young he was attacked by a couple of strangers that were angry about the doctrines that his father had been teaching. His father did not go after the attackers, but he did teach Stephen the basics of sword fighting. Stephen started becoming more and more interested in sword fighting, but his father stopped teaching him after a certain point. You see, Stephen's father was once a great warrior, a crusader in the king's army. Out of fear that Stephen might go on the path of blood as he once did, he ceased training him in the use of the sword. His father had stopped teaching him how to use the sword, but it didn't mean he couldn't learn by himself. He started training in the woods near his home. One day while his father was away, preaching in a nearby village, bandits attacked. Stephen grabbed his sword and set out to the village gate with two of his cousins. They were able to drive away the bandits. When Stephen's father returned home, his sister told him of the ordeal. His father was feeling emotions of pride and horror at the same time. He was proud that his son was able to protect the village, but horrified that he could not save his son from the path he once took. Convinced that Stephen was going to end up becoming a warrior one day, his father began training him once again. Stephen now lives with his father, mother, and sister in a small village. He goes to school and trains daily. Strengths -He's good on a team. He works well in a group, although he'd prefer to work alone -He innovative. He usually approaches situations in ways people have never thought of before -he can keep a cool head in tense situations for the most part Weaknesses -He's a bit shy. he doesn't like being around people he doesn't know -He has a problem speaking up at times when necessary -He can be very lazy at times -He gets into accidents frequently -Sometimes gets into trouble for mischief Likes -Practicing with his sword -Sleeping -Sparing with his cousins -Quiet time Dislikes -Large Crowds/Noisy Places -Being slapped in the back of the head by his dad for saying something stupid -Practicing with his bow. He really stinks as an archer so he gets angry when he does it. He was aiming to shoot the side of his house once. He missed and shot Fluffy Quotes "...Well this is awkward..." "Ow! What did I do!?" ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: BlackPhoenix - Member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿